A Message Sent by Geumsaegi
Summary Geumsaegi is shocked to find that Commander Jogjebi did not depart for Flower Hill and instead sent his twin brother as a decoy. Jogjebi likens his brother's presence to that of a bomb erupting in the heart of Flower Hill which does nothing to ease Geumsaegi's dismay. Jogjebi states that Geumsaegi is the only person who is aware that he remains on the island, and wouldn't wish to visit the festival without him regardless. Since "Jogjebi" is attending the festival, Geumsaegi is in charge of the guard. He is to see to them, then take a little time off for himself. Whilst instructing the mice to remain alert, Geumsaegi recieves a call reminding him to inform everyone that nobody is to enter the Headuarters without a pass giving explicit permission. Geumsaegi relays this to the guard and dismisses them. Meanwhile, a bespectacled mouse pulls up and retrieves his duffel bag before spotting Geumsaegi in the side-view mirror, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Regardless, he salutes him as superior and informs him that preparations are in place As Geumsaegi prepares to climb into the car, fretting over how literal Jogjebi's "bomb" remark may have been, a Field Mouse pulls up and parks beside him, and immediately presents a pass to the Headquarters to the Guard. Geumsaegi recognises him as Field Mouse No. 6 and follows him, increasingly worried as he watches No.6 enter Jogjebi's quarters. questioning the guard why No.6 was permitted entry, the mouse explains he presented the pass. Geumsaegi decides that he must be essential to a new plot as as far he was aware, he himself was the only one to know of Jogjebi's presence. Heading up towards the higher levels of the facility, he comes across a mouse guard slacking off, dancing to his personal headset. Annoyed at the young fool, Geumsaegi reprimands him and demands he handstand upon his helmet as punishment. Using the punishment as a distraction, Geumsaegi peers into the skylight window of Jogjebi's office just in time to hear Jogjebi congratulate him for a job well done in Flower Hill. Angry that he missed the meeting, he marches back downstairs, taking a moment to kick the undisciplined youth still trying to handstand. Spotting No.6 climb back into his car, Geumsaegi deduces he is returning to Flower Hill and thus he must capture him and get the details of the plot. However, as he prepares to follow, the bespectacled mouse steps in front of his car, and offers him a camera, reminding him that he had requested in an off screen moment that he repair it. The mouse watches him go with a wry smile and chuckle as he adjusts his glasses. During the drive, Geumsaegi contacts Unhasu as Pangulggot, warning them of the decoy and that there is a plot underway that he as of yet, does not know the details of and is currently chasing Field Mouse No.6 Back at Flower Hill, Scout Goseumdochi alerts the Commanders of the warning. Commander Goseumdochi asks Darami if the situation is too dangerous to proceed without intervention, yet Darami has faith that Geumsaegi and his love for Flower Hill will succeed. No.6 realises he is being pursued and Geumsaegi swerves through the forests to close the distance between them and shoots out No.6's tyres. Unfazed, the Field Mouse simply pushes a button that converts his car into an air-vehicle which takes to the air. Frustrated and determined not to miss his opportunity, Geumsaegi grabs a rope, speeds for the cliffs edge and as the car plummets into the sea, he uses the rope to latch onto No.6's vehicle. No.6 responds by leaning out of the sunroof and fires. Geumsaegi manages to lasso the rope around No.6's neck, of which No6 quickly frees himself. He quickly retreats back inside to steer the vehicle before he crashes, and Geumsaegi takes the opportunity to leap inside and interrogate No.6 at gunpoint. His mission is to shoot The decoy Jogjebi whilst the Special Corps posing as Squirrels cause chaos. The Flower Hill Squirrels will be accused of a War Crime and they shall lose allies. As Geumsaegi attempts to contact Flower Hill to warn them, No.6 gains the upper hand and ties Geumsaegi to the chair. After failing to contact Commander Jogjebi to report the incident, he instead writes a note detailing Geumsaegi's role as a spy and sets the vehicle to autopilot and directs it to return to Jogjebi with Geumsaegi trapped inside. And with that, No.6 dons his full Squirrel disguise and hops out of the vehicle with a glider to continue his journey. Meanwhile, the Festival is in full swing, and the Weasels and Mice are offering their performances. A Mose Conductor dances whilst a Choir of Weasels in white Kimonos chant "Harmony" in celebration of the new era of peace. The journalists are awed to see such a thing as the Crow Pilots spell "Harmony" in the sky in time with the chanting. Commander Goseumdochi is disgusted with the ruse and orders that Special Corps who have yet to arrive be dealt with. The Special Corps are dining at an outdoor restaurant, a Hedgehog Waitress keeps a watchful eye on them as they discuss getting ready to set their plan in motion. However, as the lead mouse checks his watch, he notices in it's reflection, Hedgehogs balled up and hiding in the trees, disguised as chestnuts. Knowing they have been discovered, he subtly alerts his men to their presence, and offers a distraction by flirting with the waitress and asking to take her picture. The waitress however notices the camera is a disguised firearm and notices how the camera points not at her but the chestnuts and takes action by leaping into the air and deflecting the projectiles with her serving tray. The hedgehgogs leap into a action and a fist fight ensues. The Special Corps mice quickly escape to the motorbikes and flee, their superb training allowing them to swerve under blockades and even ride along lamp wires. However, the wires are severed and their escape disrupted as the waitress tosses crates of produce in their path. The mice are quickly rounded up and arrested. Geumsaegi, still tied on the air-vehicle sees he is coming close to Jogjebi's base, and knows if the vehicle docks and he is discovered, his fate will be horrible and Flower Hill will be in jeopardy. Sure enough, No.6's returning flight has been noted and already there is a party waiting for the landing. Thinking quickly, Geumsaegi smashes the window and uses a piece of broken glass to slice through his bonds and turn the vehicle around. Sensing something is wrong, the Weasels order pursuit. They chase Geumsaegi into Zone 2 where the Crows have been ordered to attack. The birds quickly capture him but foolishly announce they dont recognise him. Realising he still has a chance, Geumsaegi uses his rope to noose his captor crow by the throat and manages to gun down each and every crow and land safely amongst the trees. He sadly wonders if No.6 is already at the Festival, ready to complete his mission, and decides he will board an enemy helicopter and use the wireless apparatus to alert Flower Hill, even at the cost of his own life. Using a tossed acorn to distract the guard, he is able to sneak aboard the copter and overpower the resting pilot. However, a gunshot alerts the guards to his presence aboard the helicopter. He is quickly surrounded as he tries to take off, and uses machine gun fire to keep the enemy at bay whilst he tries to establish connection. No.6 is seated at the festival, growing concerned as the Special Corps should have began to attack by this point. At this time, Geumsaegi establishes contact as his rear propeller is shot out. Regardless, he manages to expose No.6 and order his arrest. No.6, deciding he cannot risk waiting any longer for the Special Corps decides to take action then and there, uses his disguised pistol to take aim at the decoy Jogjebi. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Field Mouse No. 6 *Commander Jogjebi *Mulmangcho *Assistant Jogjebi Production notes Songs *We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery A Message Sent by Geumsaegi/gallery Trivia Errors